shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sukka
Sukka is the het ship between Sokka and Suki from the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom. Canon Sokka first met Suki while he was visiting Kyoshi Island. He and the other members of Team Avatar were ambushed by the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka was upset that he was defeated by a group of women and made a sexist comment which irritated Suki until Katara apologized on his behalf. He later went to spar with Suki and she easily subdued him. Sokka then begged her to train him and she agreed but made him dress in a Kyoshi Warrior uniform. Sokka caught on quick but he eventually had to leave because Zuko attacked the village. He apologized to Suki for being sexist and she kissed him. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors were inspired by Sokka and decided to leave in order to take part in the war. Months later, Sokka was reunited with Suki at Full Moon Bay. He did not recognize her without her makeup until she kissed him. Suki accompanied Sokka and his group through the Serpent's Pass. Sokka had fallen in with a girl named Yue who passed away months prior and was overprotective of Suki because of this. She confronted Sokka about this and tried to kiss him but he initially rejected her. However, after they made it through the pass, Sokka finally kissed Suki and the two became a couple. Sokka and Suki eventually parted ways but were still a couple. Sokka was excited to tell the Earth King about the Kyoshi Warriors and how great Suki was. However, Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors were eventually captured and imprisoned by Azula. Sokka learned of this during the Fire Nation invasion while fighting Azula. She referred to Suki as her favorite prisoner and explained that Suki keeps talking about how Sokka will come to save her one-day but claimed that she gave up. Sokka later infiltrated the Boiling Rock prison to find his father along with Zuko. Although he initially did not find his father, he instead found Suki. Disguised as a guard, he visited Suki in her cell and tried to kiss her. She punched his helmet off and hugged him when she realized that it was him. Sokka's father eventually arrived so Suki escaped along with him and joined Team Avatar. Sokka and Suki continued their relationship. At one point, Suki was heading to Sokka's tent and he greeted her with a rose until he realized that it was Zuko who was entering his tent. When the two went to see the Ember Island Players, Suki helped Sokka sneak backstage to give his actor advice. While hanging out on a beach, Sokka made a sand sculpture of Suki. The two also helped take out a bunch of Fire Nation airships along with Toph and made fun of Ozai after Aang defeated him. The two continued to be a couple for years and possibly got married, though this is unconfirmed in Legend of Korra. Fanon Sukka is a popular ship among the Avatar fandom, being a canon ship. A lot fans were excited when they got together and hoped that they would last forever when the ship appeared to be endgame. However, it was never revealed if Sokka ever married anybody or had children. Suki was never seen or mentioned in the Legend of Korra and Sokka had passed away prior to the start of the series. Still, many fans have hope that they married and took Mike and Bryan's comment about them moving to the suburbs to heart. Sukka commonly rivals the Tokka, Ty Lokka and Yukka ships, although it is sometimes shipped along with the latter. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Sokka/Suki tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * Suki was originally only supposed to appear in one episode but was brought back by popular demand and ended up becoming Sokka's love interest. * The writers of the show joked stated that Sokka and Suki eventually moved to the suburbs but it is unknown if their relationship lasted. Navigation